Within the Insensitive Munitions (IM) field there are activities going on to find efficient solutions to protect weapon systems from external threats. In order to measure the IM-ability of a weapon system there are a number of standardized tests and threats available. The solution proposed is intended to prevent arming of an ammunition unit such as a projectile when subjected to a selected such standardized test to test “Slow cook-off”.
The invention is primary intended to be used for preventing arming of projectiles of disposable one-man carried weapons. However, the invention could also be used in other existing ammunition types or ammunition types to come.